Nada Tiga
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Aku tercipta untuk membunuh, keji, bengis dan kejam. Namun tiga bidadari menghampiri warnaku dan membuatku mengorek kembali kenangan lamaku yang terlupakan. for challenge: Di Balik Topeng Kaca, maaf telat banget masalah singnal, Not Lemon


Aku hidup untuk membunuh, dan itu juga tertanam dan terprogam dalam otakku.

"Kau tahu Sai, apa yang sangat ku cintai?" tanya kakek tua itu pada cucunya yang seumuran denganku ketikaku kecil.

"Tidak kek, apa?" cucunya yang memasang wajah stoic itu mengernyit.

"Kamu sayang," suara lembut itu membelai poni cucunya.

Aku berdiri dari sana dengan dada yang penuh sesak. Ku usahakan untuk tidak mengalirkan air mataku dari dua bola mataku, namun sekeras apapun usahaku liquid itu tetap akan mengalir. Dermaga kecil ini adalah tempat ku meratapi nasibku, terlalu childish. Heh jangan katakan itu padaku jika kalian tidak mengalami nasib sepertiku, aku pastikan kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan sepertiku.

Dermaga ini adalah sebagian kisahku, bahkan aku ditemukan oleh _Bigboss_ disini didermaga ini di sore hari yang sepi pada bulan Oktober namaku tertera digelangku. Gelang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dibuang. Namun semenjak itu aku di asuh oleh _Bigboss _seperti anak sendiri –katanya dan disayanginya penuh lembut, lalu ketika aku beranjak remaja aku mendapati tugasnya.

Tugas pertamaku –tugas yang menyenangkan, mencabik-cabik orang atau kata yang paling lembut adalah membunuh.

'_Ping'_ sebuah suara kecil dengan kedipan merahnya di _smartphone_ku tanda masuk pesan.

Sebuah pesan baru.

_Tugas baru, tiga korban. Namanya akan ku kirim, korban pertama terlebih dahulu._

_Yamanaka Ino. Fotonya akan ku kirim._

Tak lama kemudian foto korban dikirim ke telepon genggamku.

Dan disana terpampang wajah yang manis dengan gestur yang tubuh langsing dan wajah yang lembut nan mempesona, haruskah aku membunuh bidadari cantik ini.

_Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Naruto, kau Naruto Uzumaki sang pembunuh legendaris._

Yah aku tahu itu, aku Naruto Uzumaki pembunuh legendaris.

...

**Title: Nada Tiga**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Crime**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**By: **Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS

**Tokoh: Naruto.U, Ino .Y, Tenten, Sakura .H**

**Warning: Not Lemon, Standard Warning**

**To Challenge: Di Balik Topeng Kaca**

...

Aku memainkan piano sekolah untuk menghilangkan kebosananku, sudah seminggu aku belajar disekolah ini untuk satu tujuan, tentu saja, Ino Yamanaka. Nada piano tersebut semakinku percepat dan meninggi, aku tidak tahu mengapa tanganku mempercepat menekan tuts piano itu. Namun sebuah tepuk tangan yang hangat menyambutku ketikaku menyelesaikan nadanya.

"Kau bisa menjadi pianis yang hebat Naruto-_kun_," ucap wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Aku tersenyum tiga jari seperti biasa ku pasang dihari-hari biasanya ketikaku memasang 'topeng'.

"Kau terlalu memuji Ino-_chan_, aku tidak semahir itu," senyumku.

Semburat merah kulihat merambat diwajahnya yang manis. Aku sudah biasa menyaksikan itu namun entah mengapa sekarang ini berbeda sangat jantungku berdegup dengan cepat ketika melihatnya. Apa ini namanya cinta? Aku tidak tahu itu.

"Kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu," senyum Ino.

Belum, aku belum menyelesaikannya Ino sama sekali belum.

"Ya, aku sudah mempiketi ruangan kelas." Aku berusaha memendam perasaan ini.

Dia menyender didinding dengan gayanya membuatku gemas –seakan itu bisa.

"Ayo kalau begitu Uzumaki-_san_," kali ini ucapan formal keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku bingung dengan tata bahasanya, kadang dia bersahabat kadang dia formal. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali untuk mengikuti alurnya.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan, aku dibelakangnya semua orang menyapa Ino dan juga menyapaku yang ku balas seringaian tiga jariku yang penuh selama di koridor. Cukup melelahkan bukan, aku mendudukkan diriku dibangku pojok pali belakang.

'_Ping_' nada itu memanggil-manggil dari dalam telepon genggamku.

_Malam ini_

Hanya itu tulilsan itu, dua kata itu yang menggetarkanku.

Malam hari ini aku harus membunuh bidadariku, pengisi hatiku. Dada ini terasa bagai ada yang mencengkram, entah mengapa tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Oke anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran ini mengenai klasifikasi," suara guru itu menginterupsi pikiranku.

Sembari mencatat, pikiranku semakin bertambah rumit. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku menertawakan kebodohanku karena errgh cinta, pembunuh bayaran tidak merasakan cinta tidak akan pernah merasakannya –itu prinsip yang harus dipegang teguh.

'_Naruto,'_ uugh. Kepalaku pusing, sebuah oh ini bukan sebuah tapi dua suara terdengar seakan-akan aku melupakan suara itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Aku memfokuskan diriku menatap ke depan penuh dengan cermat, sangat cermat hingga aku menelitinya papan putih penuh tulisan hitam dari tinta yang membuatku semakin mencermati kesalahan demi kesalahanku. Cukup bodoh, memang itu sangat bodoh.

Tampaknya waktu tidak bersahabat, dewa Mesir kuno itu telah tenggelam ke peraduannya digantikan oleh dewi malam yang bersinar dengan redupnya menerangi dikalahkan oleh pelia-pelita dari kota-kota yang besar, semakin larut malam hatiku semakin diremas sakit dan juga kecemasan dalam pikiranku. Kalian bisa bilang aku banci, tapi maaf jika kalian dihadapkan permasalahan sepertiku juga akan seperti ini; aku melangkahkan kaki lebar ke belakang gedung tua yang terbengkalai dengan semak belukar dan pepohonan yang tumbuh tidak rata menandakan tempat ini tidak pernah terjamah tangan-tangan bengis manusia.

Topeng telah kupasang bersama dengan sarung tangan yang pas dan berkilat berwarna hitam kelam. Alat telah berada pada samping tubuhku. Sungguh persiapan yang lengkap, aku berjalan mendekati tempat itu, tempat yang aneh untuk berkunjung.

"Halo Kurama," sapa Ino ramah didepanku.

Sikap yang aneh untuk korban.

"Kau mengetahuinya Miss," aku mengangguk hormat.

Senyuman sedih tidak akan mungkin tampak pada topengku.

'Dor!' tembakkan ku arahkan kepadanya.

Maaf bidadariku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengena-uhuk-i ku –uhuk- Kurama," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya terduduk sakit.

Dia menatapku nanar dalam kesedihan ketika topengku hancur.

Jangan menatapku begitu bidadariku.

"_I love you, my prince sunset_," kata Ino.

Aku mendekati tubuh yang tadinya hangat menjadi selongsong kosong lenyap bersama lenyapnya kehangatan jiwanya.

Aku memeluk kepalanya, bersamaan dengan itu ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti tercabut paksa dari dadaku. Ku ambil yang kubutuhkan dan diperintahkan oleh _Bigboss_ku dan kemudian tubuh itu kubakar tidak berjejak lagi bersama dengan rasa sakit ini.

Maafkan aku bidadari kecil yang manis.

Aku pergi dari tempat tersebut bersama dengan membesarnya api yang menyala membakar bangunan.

...

'_Naruto kecilku, mentari yang menyinari semuanya_,' nada itu terdengar dipagi seminggu setelah peristiwa dari kepalaku bersama dengan kepalaku yang pusing.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering pusing dengan sebuah suara? Aku tidak pernah mengenal suara tersebut. Seakan perlu untuk menghafalkan nama dua orang yang telah meninggalkanku atau lebih tepatnya membuangku seperti tidak diharapkan.

Untunglah hari ini libur sekolah, aku dapat menenangkan diriku sembari menyiapkan ramen kesukaanku. Aku mencari-cari ramen itu dilemari penyimpanan tidak ada sama sekali, sepertinya aku harus membelinya. Ku mencari disudut-sudut dinding t-_shirt _ berwarna oranye kebangsaanku dan celana jeans belel berwarna hitam legam dan beberapa _yen_ dikantongku.

Aku keluar dari apertemen yang tentu saja telah ku kunci menuruni tangga karena aku malas menunggu didepan eskalator yang akan penuh sesak, lebih baik menikmati tangga hitung-hitung untuk berolahraga. Hari yang cerah walaupun masih ada arakan awan yang bergerak pelan dan menggelap, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju swalayan beberapa gedung dari apartemenku.

'_Ping_' suara itu kembali masuk ke dalam telepon genggamku.

_Nama yang ke dua Tenten _

Tidak beberapa lama foto telah masuk ke telepon genggamku.

Perempuan berambut dengan cepol dua dan berwarna kulit yang lumayan cantik dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Kau harus mematikan hatimu Naruto.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tanpa sadar menabrak seorang bercepol dua.

'Oh god, ini terlalu banyak kebetulannya,' gerutuku dalam pikiranku.

"Kau baik saja," ucapku dengan suaraku yang seperti biasa menolong wanita bercepol dua tersebut.

Dia menatapku tanpa berkedip meskipun ada rasa tidak suka darinya ketika dia mengeluh sendiri mengenai keterlukaannya.

"Ya tentu saja," ucap Tenten ketus.

Aku berdiri memasang wajah datarku.

"Hei kau tidak menolongku," protes Tenten.

Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Maaf saja, kau yang bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja, jadi maaf saja aku tidak akan membantumu," aku mengalunkan nada datar.

Dan memasuki swalayan tanpa memikirkan gadis itu, dengan cepat aku mengambil satu dus ramen instan dan membayarnya dikasir dengan cepat karena suasananya sedang sepi.

Ya, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan korban atau hanya aku saja pembunuh bayaran yang bodoh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, baru saja aku keluar timpukkan kecil datang ke dahiku, tidak menyakitkan namun sedikit mengejutkan dengan itu bukan.

"Kau pria rambut durian," sebuah suara itu tidak mengejutkanku.

Durian, buah apa itu?

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju apartemenku.

'_Ping_'

Aku membuka telepon genggam itu.

_Malam ini_.

Karena sms tersebut aku semakin mempercepat lariku memasuki apartemen dan memasak masakanku.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Lapangan gelap ditengah hutan menjadi saksiku aksi ini. Tampak tubuh dengan rambut bercepol itu sedang berada disana bermain dengan alat-alat permainannya. Aku berada ditengahnya.

"Wah kita berjumpa lagi ya Durian," senyum Tenten senang.

Senyuman itu seperti berjumpa dengan teman lama bukan menjemput mautnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku terasa seperti ditelanjangi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku berat.

Kali ini tubuh kami mendekat. Dia mendongak dan berjinjit tepat sampai di bibirku, aku menerimanya saja dia melumatnya seakan itu yang pertama baginya.

Dia menjauhkan bibirnya dariku.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Aku meminumkannya Sianida tanpa dia sadari dan membunuh selongsong sepi itu.

Aku menangis.

"Kau brengsek!" teriakku entah kepada siapa entah itu didengar atau tidak.

...

Tiga bulan ku kira itu waktu yang lama untuk sekedar misi, dan ini ketikaku jatuh cinta lagi orang yang ku cintai malah harus berkorban demi misi bodoh itu.

Dan disinilah aku, menjalankannya untuk berkorban dan demi berbalas budi dengan pria yang telah ku anggap orang tuaku sendiri.

"Sakura!" teriakku untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Lorong tua itu bergema dan kau datang cantik, itu mengecewakan aku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

'Tak' pisau itu tepat mendarat keleher Sakura dan hampir saja membuat leher itu terputus.

'Maafkan aku sayang,' bisikku.

Aku memotong tubuh itu kemudian membakarnya menjadi abu.

Aku mengambil tugasku kemudian ku kirimkan pada _Bigboss_.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dosaku telah menumpuk banyak. aku akan menjadi anak perusuh dan tidak disayang tuhan.

Lebih baik aku mati tapi harus bagaimana dilorong ini sempit.

Oh ya ada satu alat yang membantu, racun itu.

Aku mengambilnya dari kantongku dan meminumnya.

Dengan ini aku akan berjumpa dengan bidadari-bidadariku yang cantik, dan semuanya menggelap.

...

"_Apa yang kau mau?" tanya pria berambut pirang tegas pada orang didepannya sedangkan aku berada dibalik seperti jeruji._

"_Penelitianmu Minato," jawab orang yang ku kenal sebagai ayah yang mengangkatku._

"_Tidak akan," ucap Minato tegas._

"_Ayolah Minato kau dapat terkenal," bujuk orang itu._

_Wanita merah meninggalkan tempat duduk itu menuju tempatku tertidur._

"_Naruto kecilku, mentari yang menyinari semuanya," senandung wanita itu._

_Aku melihatnya tersenyum, namun mataku tertuju ke arah mereka berbicara._

_Minato berdiri, namun ketika itulah bahaya datang bersama nyawanya yang melayang bagai selongsong kosong._

_Aku ingin berteriak ketika pria itu mendekati wanita merah itu, lalu menghantamkan palu ke kepala wanita itu sehingga membuatku terjatuh._

_Lalu gelap hanya itu yang ku ketahui._

"_Kau bisa menjadi alatku Naruto," tapi aku dapat melihat wajah itu samar-samar._

_Itu wajah yang mendidikku seperti ini, wajah itulah yang menyurhku untuk membunuh tiga bidadari sang _Bigboss _yang mengerikan._

...

Sebuah ruangan berwarna biru menyambutku ketikaku membuka mataku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya wanita berambut indigo itu kepadaku.

"Yah," aku berusaha bangkit namun dilarang oleh wanita itu.

"Kau sakit, banyak racun ditubuhmu tapi penyembuhanmu hebat dapat secepat itu," senyum wanita itu.

Aku menatapnya tidakpercaya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"M-maaf?" dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanyaku melengkapi pertanyaanku tadi.

"Entahlah, karena kau butuh pertolongan," jawabnya mengobatiku.

Dia menolong bahkan untuk orang asing sepertiku.

"Aku pembunuh bayaran," ucapku padanya.

"Sama," senyumnya membalutku.

Eh, maksudnya.

"Ta-ta."

"Kita dapat memulai hidup baru," ucapnya.

Aku mengedipkan mataku seakan tidak percaya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya semangat.

"Naruto Uzumaki," jawabku. "Dan kau?"

Dia tersenyum dengan pesonanya yang menawan.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Sekejam-kejamnya manusia pasti mempunyai hati dan aku membuktikan bahwa aku mempunyai hati karena aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Hinata Hyuuga, atau sekarang kupanggil Hinata Uzumaki

...

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

...


End file.
